Kanji Kokuin
:"You youngsters always try to bite off more than you can chew! Hee, hee!" ::—Power Instinct 2 Kanji Kokuin (弧空院 千滋, Kokuuin Kanji) is a recurring character in the Power Instinct series, making his debut appearance in the sequel, Power Instinct 2. Kanji is another transformable character, but in contrast to Kurara, Kinta and the Goketsuji twins, he doesn't turn into a more powerful version of himself, but rather he becomes a weak and short old man, which is actually his base form. In the first couple games, Kanji's transformations were unique in that he would stay in that form until he did a certain move which would switch him between his super form and his weaker form. Since Bonnou no Kaihou, however, his transformation is now that of a regular one like the Oume and Otane's where it lasts for a limited time. About Kanji Great grandson of one of the eight brothers from the first Goketsuji generation, Kanji has been a devoted practitioner of martial arts since he was a child. Becoming the strongest man in Japan was his goal and spent almost all of his time perfecting every technique, later he gained fame as a very powerful warrior. During his training Kanji saved a little girl that was being chased by a wild dog in the mountains. After being saved from the dog the little girl, named Sakurako, introduced Kanji to her family, there Kanji met Sakurako's grandfather named Daizo, an expert in the art of Ninjitsu. Eventualy Kanji and Daizo became friends and training partners, improving notoriously his fighting skills. Unfortunately, stories about his adventures and strength where heard by Goketsuji Oshima, an ambitious woman who is convinced that only strong people have the right to belong to the Goketsuji family. Oshima tracked him down and forced him to get married to her young daughter, Oume. When Kanji met Oume, he thought that maybe everything will be fine... after all, Oume was a beautiful girl. But soon he discovered that she not only had incredible strength, but also an evil personality and was constantly humiliated by her. Kanji couldn't stand this treatment, and soon got himself divorced from Oume a few weeks after their wedding. Participation Details *'Power Instinct 2' Aware of Oume's defeat and Oshima's return, Kanji enters to the Goketsuji tournament to get revenge on them for the humiliations he suffered 60 years ago. *'Goketsuji Legends' After his victory in the Goketsuji tournament, Kanji was thinking of a way to have fun, and decided to hold another tournament to test the strength of the competitors from the previous tournament. Kanji was not willing to put his position as clan leader in jeopardy, so he told the contestants that it was a 'Friendly Exhibition Tournament' and while the seat as clan leader was not in dispute, he promised wonderful gifts for the winner. *'Toukon Matrimelee' Kanji found out about the Matrimelee tournament through Kinta, who also told him that many of their relatives were invited to it. Surprised for not receiving an invitation, Kanji investigated the tournament and found that the prize for the winner was to earn the hand of a young princess. Kanji wanted a bride and as the date for the tournament was approaching and he still wasn't invited, he stole the invitation from another fighter. *'Bonnou no Kaihou' Kanji wished to have more luck with the ladies and thinks that the only way is that he needs is to have a little more hair. Thus, what he wants to earn in the tournament is a powerful hair tonic! *'Senzo Kuyou' When Kanji heard of the festival, he immediately decided to participate. There is a possibility to get a new red fundoshi! That is the spirit of the japanese men. Special Moves *'Isshakufuda(Long Cloth Strike)' - Kanji snaps his loincloth at the opponent. *'Migikinshuutai'(Big Muscle's Secret Technique ) - Kanji fires a blast in the shape of his fist at his foe. *'Ryuukouheki'(Dragon Mouth Barrier) - Kanji unleashes a powerful gale of breath while spinning to protect himself from incoming attacks. *'Henshou Kyaku(Imperfect Kick)' - Kanji flies at the opponent with a flying leg of energy. *'Transformation' - Kanji will transform himself into his smaller, frail self. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. *'Gas Bazooka' - Kanji unleashes all his strength into a deadly fart that can stun the opponent if it hits. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. *'Bakuretsu Houhi (Exploding Fart)' - Kanji throws himself into his opponent and unleashing a combination attacks that end with a deadly fart. In PI2 and Legends, this would automatically turn him back into his smaller self. *'Restore to Life' - Kanji snaps his loincloth at the opponent. If it hits, Kanji will morph into a samurai and slash his foe several times before reverting back to normal. As Kanji's Smaller Form *'Gekijoujuujizuki' - Kanji rapidly stabs the air with his cane in a blazing attack. Can also be done while dashing. *'Genmei kiko Dan(Small spirit Bullet)' - Kanji powers up and unleashes a bizarre looking miniature version of himself to ram into the opponent. *'Kyosuihizaryou' - Kanji reels back and launches himself through the air headfirst. It can also be done while dashing. *'Kyuuingubaku' - When in his frail form, he will dash forward and cling to the opponent, and suck their energy out to transform back into his super form. Music Themes *''Jinsei Hitoritabi'' - Power Instinct 2 *''Jinsei Hitoritabi Part II'' - Power Instinct Legends *''Ninja Love, Goketsuji Style'' - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou Appearances *''Power Instinct 2'' *''Power Instinct Legends'' *''Power Instinct Matrimelee'' *''Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku Bonnou no Kaihou'' *''Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou'' * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku - Event character Related Characters *Oume Goketsuji - Ex wife *Oshima Goketsuji - Enemy *Kinta Kokuin *Saizo Hattori - grandson of his friend *Chuck - Friend Sprites Gallery File:kanji_face_bw.jpg File:Kanji_smoking.jpg File:kanjiface.jpg File:strongkanjiface.jpg File:Young Kanji.jpg|Young Kokuin Kanji. File:kanji_bw.jpg File:kokuinKanji_By_KokuinKinta.jpg|Kokuin Kanji by Kokuin Kinta. Super Kanji Rejected design.jpg|Super Kanji rejected design File:kanji_pic1.jpg|Kanji in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Trivia * Kanji is a friend of Saizo Hattori's grandfather. * Kanji has a thing for girls wearing pretty dresses, such as Angela and Super Kurara in their endings in Power Instinct Legends. * Because of the rules of the Goketsuji clan, during his marriage with Oume he adopted the Goketsuji surname. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Transformable characters Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters Category:Matrimelee characters Category:Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters